<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just the Dregs by Numtwelve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019476">Just the Dregs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numtwelve/pseuds/Numtwelve'>Numtwelve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Cup a Day [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Puns, Din doesn't like puns, Dog Shenanigans, Happy Life, M/M, They love each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numtwelve/pseuds/Numtwelve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one-shot in the A Cup a Day series.</p><p>Luke and Din got Grogu a dog for Christmas, who isn't well trained. Fun comes out, as memories of the past come through. Fun, happiness, love and a bit of pun. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Cup a Day [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just the Dregs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome back! Another one-shot for all of you with our favorite punny couple. Situational comedy mostly, but a few puns thrown in for fun. I suggest reading through the other one-shots in this series first, so you can understand their journey (and the memory embedded).</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke stared around at the mess, his hand running through his hair. He felt the wedding ring catch on his hair slightly, and he smiled. He hadn’t gotten used to it yet – though it was simply the best thing he’d ever had on his body. Surveying the room, though, made his smile drop almost immediately.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Din! </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span>! Can you guys come here, please?” Luke called out, sitting on the bed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din got to the room first; he glanced around and sighed heavily. “Dammit.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What, Daddy?” </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> asked, coming into the room and stopping short. “Peppermint! No! Bad dog!” </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> whirled around, pointing to the puppy who was following him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The damage was everywhere. The sheets had been slightly pulled off the bed, garbage littered the entire room, chairs were overturned and several articles of clothing – with the hanger still on them – were scattered around the room. Luke was trying to hold in his laugh as he stared at his family.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit, </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span>. You have to keep him out of here! We close our door; are you coming in and forgetting to close it?” Din asked, his hand ranking through his hair just as Luke had done earlier.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Dad,” </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> said, his arms around the dog. “I just wanted to get that book Daddy’s been reading to me. I forgot.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sighed, glancing up at Din. “It’s fine. Just remember to close it next time, ok?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> nodded and started to help clean up the mess. Between the three of them, they cleaned everything up and left the room; this time, closing the door tight when they left. Luke went back out to the kitchen, resuming the task he had been working before the mess was discovered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When are we </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> leave?” </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> asked, sitting at the kitchen table.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“After I'm done with the sandwiches. Peanut butter, I assume?” Luke asked, smirking at the boy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> smiled back. “Yes, Daddy.” </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> got up and walked toward the stairs. He took them two at a time, heading to his room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din chuckled, and Luke’s eyes met his. Din was leaning against the wall in the entryway of the kitchen. Luke smiled at him, still feeling happy every time </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> called him that. But he turned around anyway, smile still playing on his face, to finish their picnic.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was a rare warm day in winter, and they wanted to head to the park. The dog and </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> both needed some exercise, and they were all itching to take advantage of the weather. Luke continued to put everything together, sensing Din behind him before he finished. Din’s arms came around him from behind, holding him close.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t exactly get this done with your arms around me,” Luke </span>
  <span>chastised</span>
  <span>, only half serious.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just remembering something,” Din murmured, his lips on Luke’s neck.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around, Luke smiled up at him, his arms around Din’s neck. “Tell me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din smirked. “It was after the first time we saw you in the park.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Daddy, do you think we will see Luke again?” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Grogu</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> asked, sitting at the table. His eyes were wide as he watched Din put together their picnic dinner.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know. We go to the park a lot and have only seen him once.” Din smiled, though, hoping that </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Grogu’s</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> question came true.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What if we do see him? Can we make him a sandwich also? That way he can join us?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Din smiled down at his son. “</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> we can. Do you want to make it?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Grogu</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> smiled, standing up and walking over to the food that was spread on the counter. “Does he like jelly? I don’t like it.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He probably does. Why don’t you make him peanut butter and jelly; if we see him, we’ll ask.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Din watched </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Grogu</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> carefully make the sandwich, putting it in a bag and throwing it in with the rest of the food. He looked up at Din for confirmation he’d done ok, and Din smiled down at him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Perfect, kid. If Luke’s there, I'm sure he’ll appreciate it.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unfortunately, Luke hadn’t been in the park. That led to </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Grogu</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> insisting that they go to the café to see if he was working – which is where they found him. The interaction was brief, as it always was, but Din enjoyed seeing Luke regardless. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Grogu</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> seemed happy, and thankfully didn’t mention that they had made Luke something in case he wanted to eat with them.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This pattern repeated the next time they went to the park. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Grogu</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> insisted on making a sandwich for Luke – just in case – but he hadn’t been at the park. Din silently wished that he’d had the ability to ask for Luke’s number; at least that way they could plan on meeting up. There was still that underlying concern that Luke wasn’t interested, though it did seem like he was.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The third sandwich went to good use. Luke was there, silently sneaking up on them. As Din watched Luke play around with </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Grogu</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> – to his son’s delighted squeals of laughter – Din just smiled, wishing once again that he knew if Luke was interested.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You made three sandwiches before you saw me in the park?” Luke asked, kissing Din lightly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din’s arms tightened around Luke, bringing his forehead down to his husband’s. “We were both hoping you’d be there.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luke smiled, his hands rubbing slightly on the back of Din’s neck. “I only went there when I worked the early shift.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din nodded. “I know that now, but back then we just wanted more from the handsome </span>
  <span>barista</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luke hummed, bringing his mouth back to Din’s. “And this barista was happy to see the steamy single dad every time.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din chuckled. “I love you, Luke.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, husband.” Din smirked down at him, kissing him again softly. “But let’s get going before that menace dog tears up more things.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din laughed, separating from Luke. He turned around to start gathering everything else they needed, as </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> came downstairs. He had grabbed the dog toys and the leash, and proceeded to put his shoes on. Once they were all packed up and ready to go, each wearing light jackets, they set off toward the park.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The park wasn’t as empty as they hoped; it was clear that others were interested in taking advantage of the weather as well. They settled near the open grassy area, and </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> and Peppermint went off to play almost immediately.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luke leaned back against Din, who wrapped his arms around him. “It’s these moments that I'm so glad I have a big mouth.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din laughed. “What?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, that I couldn’t stop myself from telling you how I felt.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din laughed again. “I guess that’s fair. But I'm using that in the future. We are only together because of your big mouth.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luke smirked at him. “Is it a lie?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din leaned down and kissed the smirk away. “No, it’s a fair thing to say.” He kissed him again, and then again. “And I love your big mouth.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luke disconnected their lips and laughed, throwing his head back. “Oh, I know you do.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get cute; we are in public.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You started it!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din leveled a look at Luke, who just kept laughing. Din pulled Luke closer and they went back to watching </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span>. Peppermint had stopped on the grass, preparing to relieve himself, so Luke got up and grabbed one of the doggy bags they had brought with them. He walked over to </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> who was waiting for him. When Peppermint was done, </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> grabbed the bag and crouched down.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes shot up to Luke’s, and Din couldn’t make out what was happening. After they spoke for a minute, </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> leaned back down and picked up the poop with the bag. He took the leash from Luke and walked over toward the trashcan to throw it away. Luke made his way back to Din, his face a mask of calm. Din narrowed his eyes; something had just happened.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grogu came back over at that point, sitting down and using the hand sanitizer that Luke handed him before grabbing his sandwich from the bag. “I don’t understand; where would he have gotten that?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luke handed Din his sandwich, before fishing out his own. “Who knows? Dogs, especially puppies, get into things all the time.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din glanced between the two, his eyes settling on Grogu. “What did he get in to?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, it looked like </span>
  <span>balloons</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din’s brow furrowed. “We don’t keep balloons in the house.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> looked up at him. “I know! That’s why it’s so weird.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He could have eaten something here?” Luke suggested.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not likely, considering it would have to go through his system first.” Din leaned back and took a bite of his sandwich. He was just opening his mouth to say another theory, when the look on Luke’s face stopped him. Luke’s eyes were wide and he was mouthing ‘no’; Din stopped and ate his food in silence.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When they were done eating, </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> ran off with the dog, and Din turned to Luke. “What was it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A condom,” Luke said, his face finally slipping. He sunk into a fit of laughter, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din’s eyes got wide. “What? How the hell?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He got into the garbage in our bathroom.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din glanced to make sure </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> was far away, before his eyes settled back on Luke. Luke was still laughing, almost as if he couldn’t control it. “Oh god...” Din licked his lips, thinking hard. “What if he has more in there? Should we take him to the vet?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughed a little harder, laying down on the blanket. “No, I’m sure...he’s fine...he just...” Luke laughed again, losing it and Din finally smirked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Only you could think this is funny.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is...the funniest thing...I have ever...seen...” Luke gasped for breath, sitting back up and wiping his eyes. “You should have seen his face. ‘Daddy, where would he have gotten white balloons?’ I was so proud of myself that I didn’t laugh right there.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke, this could be serious! What if there are more in there? It’s not like there was just one condom in that trashcan.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We can take him to the vet on Monday, ok? I’m sure they will just pass through without an issue, though.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Appeased slightly, Din went back to watching </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span>. Luke would still chuckle now and then, not quite letting the event go, but Din was more focused on his son and dog. Eventually, it started to get cooler so they packed up and went back home. Luke ordered them a pizza, while Din and </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> put everything away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luke went to let the dog out into the back yard just as the pizza got there. He sent </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> out to watch him – the dog had a tendency of jumping in the pool, and Luke wasn’t interested in dealing with a wet dog at that moment – so that he could get the food.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After Din and Luke sat down, </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> came back in and sat at the table with them. “More white balloons came out,” he said, looking down at his food.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s hand came over his mouth, so Din answered. “I’m going to make a vet appointment for him on Monday. Just to be safe.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span>  nodded. “I don’t remember ever owning anything like that. That's what’s so weird.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He could have gotten it from anywhere; don’t worry about it too much.” Din glared at Luke, who was still trying not to laugh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, the three of them settled in front of the TV to watch a movie. The condom and the dog were forgotten as they watched together until late. Din switched the TV off, setting the remote down on the table.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luke smirked, turning to </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> sitting next to them. “Are you tired?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> looked up at Luke, smiling. “Yeah, really tired.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go to bed then?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din glanced between the two, knowing something was up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> looked up at Din. “Daddy, I don’t want to walk upstairs. Can you bean me up to my room?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din closed his eyes just as Luke and </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> burst into laughter. His eyes opened as he leveled a non-serious glare at them. “I can’t believe you are teaching our son to use coffee puns. Of all things you could teach him, Luke.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The other two just laughed louder, and Din found himself smiling. He got up, grabbing </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> by the stomach and throwing him over his shoulder. He saw Luke continue to laugh as </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  
  <span>squealed</span>
  <span>. He carried him upstairs easily, depositing him on his bed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget to brush your teeth.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Grogu said, still laughing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luke walked in and gave </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> a hug, kissing him on his forehead. “I love you, kiddo. Good night.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, too, Daddy.” Din leaned down next to give </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> a hug, repeating Luke’s action with the boy. “Love you, too, Dad.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You were a brat today,” Din said into Luke’s neck, biting slightly. Luke’s hands slid up Din’s arms, circling his shoulders.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luke arched as Din pressed against him, grinding their cocks together. “Are you punishing me for that?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking about it,” Din pressed his lips to Luke’s, pushing his tongue into Luke’s mouth. The two moaned together, deepening their kiss while Luke’s hands started to wander down Din’s back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din pulled away, leaning over to open the drawer. This time it was Din that started laughing. “Should we use other colored condoms from now on?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luke barked out a laugh. “How about no condoms?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din glanced up at Luke. “Are you sure?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We are married now, right? We are both clean, been together almost a year. I’d say we are fine.” Luke laid back down on the bed. “Besides, if you grab a condom right </span>
  <span>now,</span>
  <span> I may laugh as you put it on; that could definitely ruin the mood.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din grabbed their bottle of lube, throwing the condom back in the drawer. He settled down on top of Luke again, kissing him lightly. “Definitely a brat.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luke chuckled, but pressed his lips more firmly against Din. Din’s lips nipped at Luke’s, biting down gently on the lower one before he plunged his tongue into Luke’s mouth. Luke heard the bottle of lube being opened, and he shifted slightly so that he was open for Din’s hand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din continued to kiss him as his hand came up to Luke’s opening. Swirling around his rim, Din teased him for a few moments before plunging one finger in. Luke arched a little, his mouth disconnecting from Din’s.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din's finger moved in and out of Luke, hitting the spot that he knew would drive his husband crazy. “I love you like this, watching you fall apart under me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luke huffed out a laugh, keeping his eyes closed. “You just like that I'm not making any bad jokes when we are like this.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din nuzzled Luke’s neck. “That’s definitely a plus.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two shifted so that they were facing each other, Luke’s leg over Din so that Din didn’t have to stop moving inside of him. Din added a second finger as their lips met again in a rushed kiss, mouths almost slamming together. Luke’s hand snaked between them, rubbing Din’s cock softly up and down in sync with Din’s movements within him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din moaned, putting a third finger inside Luke, their lips still fused together. </span>
  <span>Finally</span>
  <span>, with aching slowness, Din removed his hand and put more lube on it. He pushed Luke’s hand away from his cock, coating it and shifting Luke closer. He lined himself up with Luke, pushing in until he was seated fully within his husband.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din rocked inside Luke, moaning and deepening their kiss. From this angle they couldn’t go fast, but slow and steady was exactly what they wanted this time. Luke arched into him, their chests meeting as their tongues continued to clash. Din’s hand was running along Luke’s back, sliding down to his ass. He cupped it, rubbing softly and pulling Luke even closer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing became erratic. Din’s hand massaged Luke’s ass again, before slipping in-between them and rubbing his cock. As his hips rocked forward, Din moved slowly along Luke’s cock, setting Luke’s nerves on fire.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Din,” Luke said, breathless. “Please...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What, Luke? Tell me what you want.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I want more,” was the winded reply.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din’s speed kicked up, pushing into Luke harder, his hand still rubbing his cock. Luke’s head flew backwards and Din’s lips attached themselves to his neck, sucking and kissing along his collarbone. His teeth edged along Luke’s shoulder, licking and lightly nipping at the skin as his speed increased. Din’s hand on Luke’s cock never stopped, and Luke’s hips started to push their way toward Din. They matched each other’s movements, as they were so familiar with the other’s body at this point. They both knew exactly what the other needed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s breath was coming out in pants, moans edging almost every exhale. Din’s lips attacked the skin of Luke’s shoulder over and over, leaving light marks as the sucking got harder.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Din, you are driving me crazy,” Luke said, bringing his head back and pushing on Din’s body. Din angled his head up, lips attacking Luke’s.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good; you’ve been driving me crazy all day.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Revenge sex?” Luke laughed, pushing his hips into Din’s harder.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I call it making love to my husband.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Call it whatever you want, just don’t stop what you are doing.” Luke’s eyes closed as his tongue came out in Din’s mouth. Din moaned, increasing his speed within Luke. Luke’s leg tightened as the sensations became too much. “Oh, fuck...” Luke pulled back from Din’s mouth, panting as he came. Din continued to move </span>
  <span>within</span>
  <span> him, milking Luke’s cock until he was done.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din’s movements slowed a little, letting Luke come down from his orgasm. Soon, Luke started pushing his hips toward Din again, encouraging him to move faster. Din’s mouth descended on Luke’s neck again, sucking the skin before moving up to Luke’s ear.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have another one for me today, love?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luke practically whined, continuing to push his hips against Din. He focused on the feeling of Din inside him, pressing against his prostate, and felt himself get hard again. “Yes...yes...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din’s hand began to move on Luke’s cock again, and Luke’s eyes closed. He was still sensitive from his orgasm and that was causing pleasure to shoot through his body. He groaned and increased his speed, pressing into Din as fast as he could. Din’s movements matched Luke’s, both on his cock and within him. They met each other thrust for thrust as Luke started to soar again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god...” Luke moaned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come for me, love.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luke came again, gasping for air as Din lunged within him a final time. Din pushed inside a few more times, emptying himself within Luke. Luke was panting again, his heart racing, as Din pushed him onto his back. Din’s head rested on Luke’s chest as they both struggled to catch their breath.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It always just gets better, doesn’t it?” Din mused, a smile playing on his lips. “I can’t remember ever feeling this satisfied before in my entire life.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luke kissed Din’s forehead, his hands softly massaging the hair on the back of Din’s neck. “I love you so much.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too, Luke.” Din was still slightly out of breath, and he made no move to get off Luke.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so brew-tea-ful.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Din groaned, burying his head into Luke’s neck.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just another moment in time for my favorite couple. I hope that you all enjoyed this! I knew from the beginning that I wanted to have a dive into the sandwich making - I couldn't pass that up.</p><p>Also, the bit with the dog...let's just say that sometimes fiction is bred from reality. :)</p><p>Thanks as always to my lovely beta, my BBBB, zombified419 for all. Just for ALL. Everything that I deal with daily, and for prereading everything I write. Thank you, lovely!</p><p>If you want anymore from these guys, please let me know. This was the last one-shot I had planned. If more ideas come to me, I'm happy to write them. We'll see. Leaving the series open for now, just in case.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>